1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of small information electronic apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, or the like, liquid crystal devices that have a touch panel, which is mounted on a liquid crystal panel, as input devices have been widely used (for example, JP-A-2003-43450).
When a liquid crystal device having a touch panel is used as a display unit of an electronic apparatus, the touch panel needs to be exposed at a surface of a casing. Accordingly, a frame portion of the touch panel is usually pressed and supported by the casing. In such a structure, a step is formed between the casing and an operating surface of the touch panel (see FIG. 21). As a result, the casing and the touch panel may not be integrally designed, which may cause reduction of the degree of freedom in design.